Dancing with the Strong
by maraudermoony2012
Summary: The trio and everyone else have returned. Dumbledore's off his rocker and has arranged an event where every 7th year has to coreograph a dance with a professor. Lucky Hermione got partnered with everyone favorite werewolf. Will love form?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever story so please review and let me know what you think. Btw all of the more mushy stuff will happen later on Thx :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Dancing with the Strong**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione awoke from a restless sleep. Her whole head hurt and she had a big red hand print on the right side of her face. It took her a few seconds until flashbacks of her life, and how it had changed drastically after last night came back to her.**

_**After the war everyone in her year decided to come back and redo their seventh year. She was very excited and so was Harry because that meant that Ginny would now be in their year, Harry was excited because they were dating. Ron took long hours of persuading to get him to agree to return which ended up being she had to start dating him to get him to come back. Another good thing about coming back was that Dumbledore had decided to bring Remus Lupin back to teach DADA again. Tonks had been asked to come and guard the castle in case of any last surviving death eaters, which Hermione guessed, made Remus happy seeing as they were dating. Hermione had been chosen for head girl and as luck would turn out Harry was head boy. Everything in there last year had been fine till last night.**_

_**Ron had wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but she never wanted to do that while in school and went back to reading her book. Ron, getting angry stood up, ripped the book out of his hands, and threw it across the room destroying the ancient book. "Ron what the fu-," "Shut up Im going to have you wether you are willing or not!" with that Ron threw her to the ground and climbed on top of her. Ever since the war Ron had been a changed man. This isn't the Ron I know Hermione thought as she tried to reach her wand. He noticed what she was doing and became enraged and slapped her hard across the face. While he was busy taking off her shirt she took her chance. She finally got her wand and cried "STUPEFY!!!" Harry walked in just as Ron flew off of her. "What the hell is going on here???" "He tried to force himself on me." Hermione said tears filling her eyes as she realized that she didn't have a shirt on and that Ron had almost stole something that she could have never gotten back. Without thinking Harry grabbed Ron and threw him out in the hallway. He walked back in and Hermione was sat on the couch crying. He gave her a hug and she cried harder. When she finally stopped she looked up and it was then that he noticed the welt forming on her face. He gave her some ice and then she finally spoke, "Im going to um… head to bed Im sorry." And with that she walked up to her room.**_

**Reliving this, she was in tears again but she had to get up and get ready she just thanked merlin that it was Saturday. Once she was done she felt much better, she was putting her hair in a pony tail when there was a knock on her door. She went and opened the door and Harry was standing there. He gave her a sympathetic smile and then said, "Um, Dumbledore is here and wants to talk to us."**

**Confused Hermione replied, "Ok Ill be right down." She finished getting ready and went downstairs and there sat the old headmaster in blue robes. When he turned towards her she smiled and greeted him.**

**"Good morning miss. Granger if you would please have a seat I have something to tell you and Harry." When they were sat he began, "Well I decided that with the war not letting most of your year like the children you all are at heart I decided to organize an event to let you become those children again." Harry and Hermione looked at each other with a confused look but then Dumbledore went on, "Ive decided to host an event for the whole school where the seventh years would be paired up with a professor and together they will choreograph 2 dances and 1 group dance and it will be called dancing with the strong, after a famous muggle show called Dancing with the Stars. Well children what do you think?" Dumbledore asked ****Harry and Hermione****, his eyes full of his all known twinkle.**


	2. Working Out Details

**Working Out Details**

  
Hermione and Harry just stared at Dumbledore for a few minutes. Harry thought that this would only end terribly. Hermione thought it was a great idea as long as she didn't get paired up with someone like Snape or Flitwick. "Well children what do u think?" Dumbledore asked again, still with the normal twinkle.  
"I think it sounds like a great idea but how would we decide who gets paired up with which professor and get all of the 7th years to participate?" Hermione asked.  
"In answer to your first question I already have a list," Dumbledore said as he pulled a rolled up piece of parchment out, "And in answer to your next question I will just make it required." This made Harry's eyes go huge but he didn't want to argue with the headmaster so he agreed.  
"Can we know who is paired up with who?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't get someone like professor Trelawny.  
"Why sure dear boy. Ok well we have Ginny Weasley and Professor Snape, Neville Longbottom and Professor Sprout, Luna Lovegood and Professor Flitwick, Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks, and Ron Weasley and Professor Trelawny." Hermione cringed at the mention of Ron, but luckily Dumbledore didn't notice, "Ah, Harry Potter and Professor Mcgonagall." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, happy that Dumbledore gave him his favorite female teacher.  
Hermione realized after a few more names were called that she was one of the last ones without a partner and the only professors left were the care of magical creatures professor Hagrid and the DADA professor Remus Lupin. "And last but not least Hermione Granger and..... Professor Lupin." Hermione smiled, happy that she got paired with one of her closest friends. She never admitted to it but she had always had a crush on him ever since her third year. "Now I'm going to call professor Lupin and Mcgonagall up here so you two can tell them while I go tell the rest of the staff and then I'm announcing this to the rest of the school at lunch. Farewell children." Dumbledore said getting up and leaving.  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and fell to the floor laughing, "Dumbledore's finally off his rocker." Harry said clutching his side.  
"Can you imagine the look on Ron and Malfoy's faces when they hear who they have to dance with." Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. They kept laughing till they heard a knock on the door.  
Hermione went and opened it and there was professor Mcgonagall and professor Lupin. She smiled and let them in. If only she knew how much her life would change, how much drama she would face, and how much love she would receive.


	3. Telling the Professors

**Telling the Professors**

**Hermione walked in and Harry nodded his head towards her room. Agreeing with him that they should tell them in private she said "Professor Lupin could you come with me there is something I need to tell you?"**

**Confused he nodded and followed her up to her room. She closed the door behind them and smiled. "Well what is this about Hermione?"  
"Well Dumbledore is completely off his rocker and has a school event planned where 7****th**** years are paired up with professors and they have to choreograph dances together." Hermione explained.  
"Ok well what does that have to do with me and you and Harry and McGonagall?" Remus asked confused.  
"Well Harry and McGonagall have to dance together and well... You and I are dancing together." She said watching his face and judging his reaction.  
Remus studied her for a moment and looked her up and down. Ever since her 5th year when she had started to become a woman he had had a school boy crush on her. He scolded himself for it every day saying he was a filthy old man. "Well I guess it could be worse." Remus said smiling at her.  
Hermione smiled at him. She had noticed the way he looked her up and down and something ran through her body that was much more intimate then should be allowed. Remus had the similar feeling when she smiled at him. Deciding not to dwell on something that would not happen he said, "So um how are you and Ron?" Hermione's smile instantly dropped and tears formed in her eyes. She was hoping her closest friend would not ask her that. "Um we are no longer together" She turned away and missed the flash of amber in his eyes.  
Remus' wolf was going crazy at hearing she was free. TAKE HER MARK HER AS OURS. No she is an innocent girl and my student I won't do it. YOU ARE WEAK DO IT NOW BEFORE ANOTHER DOES. No stop it leave me alone just get out of here. Remus' eyes came in to focus and he saw Hermione's big brown eyes looking at him with concern. "Remus are you alright your eyes have been flashing from amber and back?" Remus cleared his throat and said, "Um yes sorry. So what happened between you and Ron?"**

**"Um I'd rather not talk about it." Hermione said turning away again.  
"Hermione please just tell me I can help." Remus said coming up and resting his hands on her shoulders squeezing them gently comforting her."He... he tried to... To make me take our relationship farther and I didn't agree so he tried to f-force me to." Hermione said, as  
her willpower failed her and tears finally fell.  
Remus thought Ron was lucky he wasn't in arms length because between Moony and Remus they would have strangled him. Instead he swallowed and walked over to Hermione and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and finally cried all of her pain out.  
Remus couldn't help but feel how right this was how good it felt to have her in his arms. Hermione was thinking the same things. She pulled back slightly and looked in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry for crying all over you I ju-" she stopped as she saw his eyes flash again and he glanced down at her lips. Still in his arms he slowly leaned forward and she did the same. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard Harry call, "Hermione let's go it's time for  
lunch!"  
Still looking in each other's eyes she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek told him goodbye and left. Remus touched the place where her lips had touched and wished he could feel them again and have them all over his body. He felt Moony growl at the thought. "Sigh it will never happen just give it up you dirty old man." and with that he went down to lunch thinking about his and Hermione's almost kiss.**


	4. Invisible Notes

**Invisible Notes**

**Sitting in the great hall with all of the other students, Hermione knew that they were talking, knew they were laughing and joking, but Hermione didn't hear any of it as all that she could think about was how close Remus and her had been to kissing. "Damn it all, he probably thinks I'm a whore now because I just broke up with Ron and already am falling into his arms. I love Harry like a brother but damn him for interrupting us. Sigh I should talk to him apologize for being a… whore towards him." She looked up at the staff table and her eyes fell immediately on the werewolf who she was quickly falling for, whether she knew it or not. She saw him staring at the table, apparently deep in thought.**

** Sitting at the staff table Remus kept replaying how close Hermione and him were to kissing. He absent mindedly ran his hand over his cheek where she had kissed him. "Damn it old man give it up, it will never happen. She deserves a hell of a lot better then you, a filthy old werewolf with no money." Remus sighed as he tried to let it sink in that what he wanted, more than anything in the entire world, was Hermione, and that he would never have her for she would never, ever want him. No matter how in love he was with her. He glanced up right at her and instantly their eyes met hers flashed with desire, his flashed from Moony wanting to mark her there and then, in front of anyone if he had to. He glanced at her hand and saw she had a folded up piece of parchment and her wand. Watching her lips move as she muttered a charm, the parchment disappeared. He saw her lift her wand higher and higher then slowly move It toward him. He looked at her and she motioned for him to hold out his hand, so he did. He then felt something light land in his hands. He saw her mutter something and he looked at his hand he saw the parchment. Unfolding it he saw it only read, "**_**Can we talk? After lunch, in your office? Send it back the charm is non evidensis the counter charm is exori. –H" **_**Looking back at her he saw her studying him carefully. He simply wrote back "**_**Yes, when get up and leave I will follow a few seconds later and meet you at my office. –R" **_**Murmuring the enchantment for the charm he sent it back to her, after she looked at it he knew she had her mind on something. He nodded and she got up and left the great hall. Second later he followed. If only the two of the knew what was going to happen because of their talk.**


End file.
